


The night is still young

by i_dont_have_a_name1984



Series: Nightlife [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Jealous Peter, Jealousy, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dont_have_a_name1984/pseuds/i_dont_have_a_name1984
Summary: there's nothing more exciting than going to a black-tie gala. well, maybe going to a black-tie gala with your best friend/crush, peter parker well also being a member of the Avengers, that might be more exciting.





	1. A tape measure is the strongest weapon

(a/n this one is really short, sorry. I promise the next one will be longer.)

the ride to Stark tower was spent by me and Peter watching our Instagram following grow, squealing every time we refreshed. peter kept posting me on his story. I was messing around with Steve and Bucky, trying to put Cheetos in their ears.  
When we got to stark tower we all go up to the top floor. The metal elevator door open to reveal a 40-year-old man in a black suit with a tape measure around his neck. his hair was a light silver. “tony!” his voice was cheery. He gave Tony a hug, kissing him on the cheek.  
“y/n, Peter, this is carter” he reminded me of a contestant from project runway.  
“Ooo, first timers” he kissed me on the cheeks as he hugs me as well. he gave all the team hug, lingering on steve for a little longer than the rest of us. I think Carter has the hots for Steve.  
“He is a designer slash stylist. He has worked with us many times before”I have seen him around the tower before but never talked to him. he made all of Tony's suits for events and stuff. he is really talented.  
“I make them all look good, without me they would look like they just came back from war” he gave me a wink and I chuckled. “Who wants to go first?” he asked. after a minute I volunteer. He led me to an empty conference room. well, not empty. He set up all his stuff in here.  
“So what's it like being the new ‘it’ girl?” Carter asked, pushing my arms up and putting the tape measure around my waist.  
“Am I?” I never really thought about it. I mean my phone has been blowing up, but I don't want to let it get to my head, I want to stay myself. I love when celebrities act like real people. when they act weird, weird in a good way though. just down to earth.  
“They’re already talking about you on twitter, honey you are,” he told me about how Emma Watson tweeted about how much I am an inspiration to her, how well I could just be myself, how much I didn't care what people thought. I guess my mission was a success. I guess he's right. this might be a bigger thing then i thought  
“It feels so strange, I mean, yesterday I was no one, and now, you're here making a dress for me, to go to a gala”  
“Who are you going with?”   
“Peter asked me at the conference earlier today” a smile tugs at the corner of my lips. just remembering the day.  
“So cute!” carter was now done measuring “so what were you thinking for a dress” i though for a second.   
“I am pretty much down with anything”  
“I am thinking a black dress, good with your skin tone” he looked at my body motioning for me to turn around.  
“Ok" that's what I wear most of the time anyway, perfect.  
“And the rest is a surprise” I love surprises, but I also sorta hate them as well. I can't wait to see it and it's not even made yet  
“Awesome” that was it for me. I went back to the living room and waited for the rest of the team. After everyone was done we all said goodbye to carter and he was on his way. After eating some food it was time for the team to go to our separate room. peter and I both couldn't sleep. he came to my room and we watched movies, he bought snacks from his secret stash. I watched with my head on his lap, his fingers playing with my hair. I dreamed about the gala, slow-dancing with Peter.  
I love that he asked me to the gala, it might have just been as a friend but I can dream. he might just think of me as a friend, but It wishes we could be more. maybe I'll tell him at the gala, yeah that's what I'll do. it will be perfect.


	2. Prep time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to wake up.

I woke up to the beeping of my alrame. I hated that sound, the sound that pulls me out of my cocoon of blankets and pillows, otherwise known as my natural habitat. I turn off my alarm and go back to sleep, a few hours later I feel a familiar voice pulling me out of my dreams. It was peter. I opened my eyes and he was inches away from my face. He was wearing shorts and a hoodie. I wish I had that hoodie, it looked so comfortable. It was the nicest way to wake me up. Any of the others would have screamed at me until I woke up or pulled me out of bed or poured ice water on me. Peter just shook my shoulder gently. He didn't even turn on the lights yet. This is one of the reasons I want to be more than friends, he is so considerate and kind.  
“It’s time to wake up y/n” Peter spoke in a soft, and extremely sexy voice. I roll onto my stomach and push my head under my pillow, groaning. I hate morning. I feel the bed indent beside me, Peter sat down beside me. “I know it sucks but we have to start getting ready for the gala” that woke me up but I didn't show it, I wanted this to last as long as possible.  
“Nooo, it’s to comfy” my voice muffled by the pillow. I felt my heart jump when i felt him start to rub my back. Why would he think that would make me wake up if anything it made me want to go back to sleep.  
“We can get ready together” oh that's cute, he thought that there was any other option. My head is still under my pillow  
“I’ll get up if you let me wear your hoodie” I feel his hand stop moving momentarily, maybe I made a mistake asking, I pull my head out for under the pillow and roll back over, the side peter’s hip touching my rib cage. I had the blanket like a teddy bear between my arms, with one leg in the open air. I saw his eyes flash to what I was wearing, black and white polka dot pajamas, short shorts and a cropped tank top. He bit his lip a bit before talking.  
“This one?” he pulled at the sweatshirt, the way he asked a question was the cutes. It was the smallest thing but I noticed. The way his voice went up at the end, the small smile after he asked, telling you without words he really wanted to know the answer. I nodded and he bit his lip again, I don't think he knows I notice. “Fine” he takes off the hoodie and I have to stop myself from gasping, HE. IS. SHIRTLESS. I take it from him and slid it over my head. Peters body heat still lingering, it's like my own personal blanket.  
Finally, I get out of bed. My toes shocked by the cold floor. The hoodie hits my leg lower than my shorts. Peter stands up to. I go into my bathroom, Peter following like a lost puppy. After brushing my teeth I get my face masks out. I wanted to get my skin as clean as possible for tonight. I look around for a specific one. I have a big collection, natasha keeps giving me a new one every weekend. I love her but it becoming a bit of a problem  
“Facemask?” Peter asks picking up one of the bottles, I nod. I grab the bottle from him and look at the label, it was the one I wanted.   
“You want to do it with me?” I ask and I can see just by his face it's a yes.  
After the masks are plastered on our faces in a thick layer we go back out of the bathroom. I put on a movie for us to watch well we wait.  
“It’s itchy,” Peter said for the thousand time and he fidgets in his seat, we were sitting cross legged on my bed facing the hologram tv. The masks have been on for twenty minutes and they were dry now. After I tell him he can wash it off he runs to the bathroom, I hear the water turn on by the time I stand up.  
With our squeaky clean skin, we head to the kitchen. I gave Peter back his hoodie. No one is in there. Nice and empty. “Do you want eggs?” I ask  
“Sure” peter goes to start making them but I step in front of him, Pushing against his chest to the table behind him. I can feel his toned muscles. “What are you doing?”  
“I'm making them, you, sit.” he tries to disagree but I ignore him.

“oh my god, this is delicious,” I say, my mouth full of eggs and toast. y/n giggled at me.  
“You’re getting eggs everywhere” she a piece of the egg of my chin. He hands brush against my skin so lightly it's like feathers.  
After we’re done breakfast we make our way back to her room. I always say we should go to her room because my room is always a disaster. It’s her worst nightmare in here. she also has the better tv, but tell her I told you that. Carter won't be here with our outfits till later so we have six hours to kiss, did I say kiss, I meant to kill, yeah kill, I totally meant kill. Ahh, this is awkward.  
On the way, we run into Bucky. Him and y/n are pretty close, they are just friends again but it still makes me uncomfortable.  
“y/n! There you are, I’ve been looking for you” he walks up to us  
“Whats up?” she asks. She is always ready to help people, it’s just in her blood, to be a good person.  
“Natasha and Wanda sent me to look for you, they want to get ready with you,” he looks at me and coughs and lowers his voice a bit “to surprise peter” I look away, a bit uncomfortable.  
“But I was planning on getting ready with Peter though” she looks at me. I don't want to ruin her look and I know nat and Wanda will make her look great for all the press going to be at the gala  
“They said to bring you to them no matter what so” he picks her up, putting her over his shoulder. His metal arm going around her legs. I tense up. “You are coming with me”  
“Bucky! Put me down!” she giggles. He gives me a nod before he walks away. Well, there go my plans. Maybe I’ll just go to the lab and hang with bruce. Who knows


	3. Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to get ready, we have to look our best.

“If you are just going to sit and mope, can you tell us what's wrong” Tony and Bruce were getting annoyed by me. I have just been sitting around the lab, saying nothing except sighing.  
“I think y/n thinks I asked her as a friend” I whined, Bruce and tony roll their eyes.  
“If you don't know, just ask her” Tony didn't get it, it wasn't that easy for me. I can't talk to her about that without getting all sweaty. I give another long loud sigh.  
“Oh my god, get out of the lab,” brunch says. I walk away dragging my feet and grumbling the whole way back to my room.  
What if I could carry her like Bucky did? What if I just went to wherever she is and just kissed her. What would happen? I can only dream of what would happen if we went further than kissing. I think you know what I mean.

The girls are getting tired of me. Carter is on his way with the dresses, and I am already done with the night. I love the girls, but talking to them is so much harder than talking to Peter. I just want to go hang with him. He is so easy to talk to, he can always make me laugh. I’m not even listening to what they’re saying, just saying the occasional ‘hmm’ and ‘ya’ in agreement. All I could think about was tonight.  
“y/n! Did you hear me?” nat snapped her eyes in front of my face, I snapped back to reality. I am sitting on my bad well they’re walking around my room “What is up with you today, and don't you dare say it's nothing” Wanda could read me like a book. Should I tell them? Do they know already? They know about my crush on him, did they know what I was thinking now?  
“Did Peter ask me as friend or more?” I ask. Their eyes meet for a microsecond, that tells me they know something I don't. “ I know you know, now tell me”  
“If we tell you, you have to promise that you won’t tell Peter we told you,” Wanda says and I nod. They sit beside me on the bad in a circle.  
“Peter didn’t ask you as just a friend, he wants to be more. I can sense how jealous he gets when other guys touch you like he is close to hitting whoever it is.” Wanda pauses for a second “when you first started talking about him, I started poking around in his head. He thinks about you a lot, like kissing and... ” my cheeks go red when I realize what she’s talking about. After a long time of giggling, we formulated a plane. I was going to tease him, playoff his jealousy, see how he reacts.  
We got called down to pick up our dresses four hours before the gala, we had to get there an hour early for the red carpet. When Carter saw me he hugged me giving me is his signature kiss on the cheek. The girls are getting ready separate to surprise the rest of the guys, it's going to be so fun. He pulled out my dress and I almost cried happy tears. It was perfect. I thanked Carter a million times. He gave me the costume shoes and I almost passed out. When the makeup artist came up to me o do my makeup I make a strange squeaking noise.  
All three of us sat in the comfiest chairs well people did our hair and makeup. I feel like a princess. Nat and Wanda were looking at me like I was an alien when all the lovely people helping me we done there job.  
“What?” I asked they were freaking me out  
“How do you do that?” Nat asked, what does that even mean? I look at her confused “how do you manage to look perfect in everything you put on” she grumbled. I don't know what's she talking about, she looks flawless all the time.  
The fabric is so soft as I slip the dress on. The zipper makes a smooth noise as nat zips it up for me. The shoes are high heels but they are so comfortable. I thanked carter one more time. He takes a selfie with us to post on his Instagram, for advertisement.  
Wanda was wearing a dress the color of her skin tone with black lace detailing, it went down to a little above her ankle and it was a pretty full skirt. I loved her dress too, not as much as mine though.  
Nat had a bright red dress on, it had slightly darker roses all over the dress. It matched her hair and skin so well. They were so beautiful it killed me.

The suit I was wearing fit so well and it was so comfortable. It was a navy blue suit with a white button up under matched with a blue bowtie. I am so thankful for what Tony did, getting us all new garments. When Steve gave the word that the girls were coming we all stopped messing around. We were throwing a football around the room, we already broke three things. we stood in a line and wait. we were all excited, let's be honest, we all have a crush on at least one of the three girls. I think we all know who I have a crush on. I hear the click-clack of high heel and I get that butterfly feeling in my stomach.  
The first to come out is Wanda, she looks great. The dress fits perfect and the makeup looks nice. It makes my excitement to see y/n even more. The guy's wolf whistle and catcall, joking of course.  
Next is Natasha, she looks flawless, the dress is amazing and her hair looks like a commercial. The guys get louder. The next one os y/n, I can't wait.  
When she walks out from around the corner my jaw drops. I am speechless. She is absolutely breathtaking. None of the guys are saying anything, just staring in awe. She is stunning, the black dress is perfect. The sleeves are off the shoulder and the dress goes far enough down to just touch the floor, hugging her curves all the way, a slit starting about two inches above the knee shows her legs and black heels. The shoes are high heels with two straps, one around the ankle and one around the toes. Simple but elegant. She makeup is perfect, not too much but done perfectly. She’s holding a black clutch, her red nails adding a pop of color. I can feel my pants getting tighter.  
“Wow,” Steve says after a minute. she is smiling so big. Oh my god, she is so beautiful. She’s more than hot, words can't even describe what she looks like.“You look… wow” he said again  
This is going to be the best night ever.


	4. Don't blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you never know the feeling of being on a red carpet until you're on one.

“You look really beautiful,” Pietro says to y/n. she smiles.  
That amazing smile, I love that alluring smile. Her eyes, her lips, and her spirit all at once smile at me. It paints a ray of sunshine all over her face. She captured joy with that smile. I can endure any pain as long as I get to see that smile. The world was a better place when she’s smiling.  
“like hot,” he says just loud enough to me to hear “really hot”.  
But I can't admire y/n too much right now, I'm too busy planning Pietro's death He’s looking her up and down, biting his lip, she didn’t see him but I did. I look at the rest of the guys and a few of the guys are doing it too. She is to busy talking with tony to see. Nat and Wanda interrupt tony and y/n, Tony walks away. They start talking I can hear her giggling at something nat says.  
Pietro, bucky, thor, and Steve wave me over. “they look good, right,” Pietro says still looking at y/n. I agree quietly, going back at staring at y/n to. They were still speaking but I didn't listen. As I watch y/n she keeps smiling. She looks back at me, giving me a smile, mouthing the words ‘you look really good’ giving me a thumbs up. I smile at the ground, embarrassed.  
“I never thought I’d see y/n look better than she usually does” bucky comments I cue back into the conversation now “ I can see Peter likes it, I would offer to hold someone's bag if I were you” the guys laugh as I look down. I blush a deep red. Was it really that obvious? I just want to disappear. I see y/n look over again when she hears all the laughing.  
Thankfully Tony told us it was time to go to the cars. Saving my life once again. But my luck quickly ran out, I was in the car with y/n, the best part, and Pietro, the worsts part. She has talked about how much of a friend he is to her, but he just keeps getting more and more touchy.  
Pietro sat beside y/n faster than I could, which was a microsecond. I had to sit in shotgun. I watched them in the rearview mirror.  
“You clean up good y/n,” he said “you too peter” the last part sounded like an afterthought.  
“Thank you, not to bad yourself.” he was wearing a black suit, his hair done all fancy. She chuckled.  
“You have the cutest laugh, I wish I could hear it more” 

This plan was working beautifully. Pietro's acting was amazing. He is really good at this. I could see how jealous peter was getting. It was slightly turning me on, no, it was REALLY turning me on. I could see him watching us in the rearview mirror. I could see his gate getting tenser as I smile at Pietro. When I sent Pietro the text before we came out I thought he wouldn't get it. Why don't we amp it up a bit?

“Stop being so charming” she puts her hand on his thigh.  
“Oh you have a-here I'll get it” he tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. it's a messy updo, it's supposed to be like that, baby hairs are the key. I am about to kill him. I just want to climb over the seat and punch him. Am I going too far? Should I really think about punching people who touch her? What’s going on?  
We were almost at the place. They’ve been talking the entire time. About ten minutes into the drive he started tickling her. I need to get out of this car soon  
“Save a dance for me y/l/n,” he says putting his hand her thigh. “or you’ll regret it” he trails his middle finger up her leg to where the sliting in the dress starts. He steps out of the car and I can hear all the reporters yelling.  
“Ready?” I ask  
“Born ready,” she says and steps out of the car, not even waiting for me.  
“Hey wait for me” I call after her.  
All the yelling of ‘peter over here’ was defining. The flashing of cameras was burning my eyes. Ever so often i snuck a glance at y/n. She was rocking the red carpet. Each pose was graceful and perfect. she had taken some photos with all the other team members except me.  
She waved me over. It was my turn.  
I put my hand on her waist and look at the wall of cameras. I hear her whisper something in my ear.  
“Don't blink, such a handsome guy shouldn't have a bad photo”  
That nearly sent me over the edge. Was she trying to turn me on?  
Now it was time for interviews. I could hear the reporter talking to her laughing. She was nice and friendly. I signed a few autographs, some of these girls are crazy. I was done with all of mine and was waiting for with the rest of the team. The last one was y/n.  
“We Just wanted to let you know,” Pietro said from behind me. I look behind me and he and Bucky are standing. What are they doing?  
“if you don't hit that soon,” Bucky says his voice was deep and a little threatening “me and Pietro will fuck her for you”. My eyes widened and my face goes hot. they were both taller than me. bucky two heads taller, Pietro one head taller.  
“So just think about that parker” Wait… are they really saying what I think they are? Holy shit they are. she wouldn't be up for that. both of them? would she? They pat me on the shoulder and leave. Oh my god.  
We get into the venue, it was almost as beautiful as y/n a huge room with white walls and a gold ceiling. The huge candelabras above us were so cool.  
“Is this the place I stabbed that guy's eye out?” Loki asked, to nobody in particular.  
“No that was a different place, Steve says, behind him. I look over at y/n, her face is lit up with wonder and put my hand on her shoulder.  
“Did you see the chocolate fountain?” she nods and we go straight to the creamy goodness.


	5. The green eyed monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have to take this plan to the next level.

“You have a little chocolate on your nose” y/n picks up a napkin from the table and wipes my nose, I scrunched up my face, trying to stop the tickling. I looked at her, it feels a little strange to see her eyes at my eye level. When she’s not wearing high heels she’s shorter than me. That’s the way I like it. The live orchestra started playing a slower song. I see buck and Pietro talking, looking at me and y/n. They’ll take one look at me, say something, then laugh. Oh, they are cruising for a bruising. Bucky starts to walk over, looking at y/n, he’s biting his lip.  
“Do you want to dance?” I ask quickly and she agrees. She takes my hand and leads me to the floor. I put my hands on her rib cage, her hands are around my neck. We start to sway. The full awkward slow dance experience. Thank god this is a paparazzi-free zone. That would’ve been great, a bunch of pictures of this moment plastering the internet.  
“How’s it going’ so far?” I ask, looking at her, in her amazing eyes. The e/c colored orbs staring back at into my brown ones.  
“This is the best day of my life” her face lights up “everyone is being so friendly, I love this team. And this dress” she says looking at down at herself. I wish I was the only one that could admire how beautiful she looks right now. I wish I was her one and only. I wish I could call her mine. I love her so much. what if she never finds that out? What if I never tell her.  
“You look like a million bucks,” she smiles bigger than ever. I don't think I need to describe that smile one any more times.  
“You look really good too,” she said running her hand down the lapel of my jacket, feeling the inside lining of the jacket. It was silky smooth “you look hot peter” my self-confidence go thru the roof at that moment. She bites her lip a bit looking in my eyes. I run my hands down her waist, landing on her hips. We’re going together forever when I tell her how I feel.  
“Are you still taking those dance classes with nat and Wanda?” I knew the answer. I bump into her almost every time she’s on her way back to her room. In the little, and I mean barely any clothes, dance outfits, and stuff. She’s hot all the time. It’s like she’s a movie star, maybe a model. No wonder bucky and Pietro want her. Probably everyone wants to be with her.  
“Yeah we are, we just got partners, mine is Pietro” I feel a pain in my stomach “bucky’s in the class too, did you know he could dance? He’s really good” why does she keep talking about them, why is she so oblivious to what they’re doing? I have to make my move soon.  
The song ends and we stop swaying, our bodies still close. I’ll kiss her now. I‘ll do it now. Right now. Right this second, i'll do it now.  
“Oh! pietro's calling me, one sec,” she straightens my bowtie “don't go anywhere, or do, I don’t own you” she walks ways. Her hips swaying with each step, the dress hugs her in the best way. She walks over to where Pietro and bucky and standing. great. That’s going to end really great  
I see Tony and Bruce and go talk to them. Well, not talk just sorta stand with them. I don't want to stop the adults from talking.

When Pietro called me over I could see Peter's eyes get darker. This is fun but also at the same time, I feel a little bad. It will all be worth it when this pays off. I walk away, careful to look as sexy as possible.  
“What’s up?” I asked they were both smiling at me. I still had to look up at them and I was wearing heels. That's a little crazy. Why do I have to be living with a bunch of giants?  
“You know the plan to make Peter jealous.” Pietro says I nodded “well I sorta asked Bucky to help as well” wiping his lip with his thumb, looking me up and down. If we weren't friends I’d definitely go for these two. What? A friend can say that.  
“It's going great” bucky added. He grabs my hand, kissing the top of my palm gently “we’re still going, he’s staring, does he think we can't see him”I look over at him, as soon as we make eye contact he looks away quickly. these two are better actors than I give them credit for.  
“Please tell me what have you been saying?” I am eager to hear all the drama. I want to hear why I think Peter is now planning to kill the two.  
“Back at the house, we kept talking about how good you looked, you do look good by the way” I thanked bucky. He was playing the sleeve of my gown.  
These guys were the best friends. We’ve gone through so much together. Bucky helped me with my PTSD when I first joined and Pietro was one of the first people I knew here. They are always quick to help me, with whatever, almost as much as Peter does, but Peter is more than that. I want to be much more with Peter than I am with them.  
They’re already starting to laugh. I could feel Peter's eyes drilling into my back. I run my hands thru some of the bucky's hair. I didn't want to mess up Pietro's, he was all gelled down and stuff. It looked too nice to touch and mess up.  
“When we were at the end of the red carpet, we told him” he starts laughing so much he couldn't finish his sentence. When these two can't stop laughing it can be twenty minutes till you can understand even a sentence. They can be so funny sometimes.  
“We said that if he didn't have sex with you soon, we would for him”I burst out laughing. That's why he's is about to start civil war 2.0 with the two of them. I fished laughing with a sigh.  
They both looked behind me. I go to turn but bucky stops me “no! It’s peter, he’s watching us” Pietro nods to him, bucky giving a wink “can you fix Pietro's tie and I'm going to put my hands on your waist. I’ll be behind you may be a little close but it's just for the thing, is that ok?” bucky is so sweet, asking if it’s cool to touch me. He’s old-fashioned, not as much as Steve but he cares about manners and stuff. I tell him it’s ok and to the things he told me to do.  
I play with Pietro's tie a bit. Bucky steps behind me. I Make the red silk looser and center the knot between the collar. He looked down at me, his hands on the bottom of my elbows. I feel bucks hands slid down to my hips, I can feel the cool touch of the metal hand over my dress. I bite my lip to add to the effect. Bucky whispers in my ear, his hair tickling my cheek. I keep my hands on Pietro's chest. Leaning my head back slightly  
“Peter’s walking over, he looks angry” I can hear peters steps “you have a condom?”  
“Oh my god” Pietro looks at me asking the same question “yes I do, chill”  
“go get em’ tiger”

I watch them talk, the way they’re smiling, they way they tower over her, it puts me off. Ew and now Pietro is doing the thumb thing, goddamit, he's really going for it. Did he just kiss her hand? Who does that anymore? what century are you in bucky? Look at him smiling. ugh. What did she say? Shit she saw me staring look somewhere else, the orchestra, wow nice, is the cost clear? Yes it is back to staring. Stop doing that to her sleeve. Oh my god, stop touching her. Why are you touching him y/n? Why? y/n burst out laughing, the sound i love traveling all the way across the room. what’s so funny? Both Pietro and bucky catch my eye, did Pietro just nod at me? Don't you dare wink at me bucky. Now she’s fixing his tie, the way he’s looking at her tells me exactly what he’s thinking. Bucky why are you putting your hands on her hips like that? Oh, now he's practically grinding on her. Is he kissing her neck STOP TOUCHING HER LIKE THAT! This has to end now!  
All I want to do is go over there and punch bucky in the face  
I walk over to them. Did I just hear him say condom? what?  
my body suddenly full of confidence, filled with anger. I grabbed bucky’s shoulder and pull him away from her “what are you doing?” I ask, keeping my voice low, careful not to make a scene. Bucky rolls his eyes when he looks at me. Oh! you do that one more fucking time, I dare you.  
“Oh hey, spider boy!” Pietro says smiling at me, a tone of frustration in his voice. Did he really have to use that ridiculous nickname, ugh.  
“Peter what's wrong?” y/n asks me like nothing happened. Bucky still has a hand on the small of her back. Now Pietro puts a hand on her back to, a bit above buckys. They look like bodyguards, well bodyguards that are going to far.  
“Can I talk to you in private?” I whisper yell. She looks at Pietro and bucky. They look like their holding back smiles. Before she answers I grab her hand and take her out of the room.


	6. Long endless hallways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where is Peter taking you? what is he planning?

“Where are we going?” Peter had been leading me down the hallway after hallway. We went so far from the party, I can't even hear the music anymore. He finally stops in a dimly lit hallway. He let go of my hand but doesn't face me, his breathing so deeply. “Peter, what is up with you tonight,” I say and he says nothing “if you’re not going to say anything I'm going back to hang with-” he turns around and smashes his lips on mine. He pulled me closer by pulling my waist in. I'm shocked at first but I quickly kiss back.

When I saw her between those two all I saw was red. I had to get her out of there as soon as possible. Now I'm standing, looking at the wall, not at her, breathing deeply, in this random hallway.  
“If you’re not going to say anything I'm going back to hang with-” before she says their names, I kiss her. I actually kiss her. I really do it. I don't hold back. I’ve been jealous for 99.9% of the night. I feel a little darkness come out from deep inside me as our lips touch. Mmm, strawberry.  
“Fuck,” she says between kissing “god...peter” her hands gripping onto my white shirt. I slid my hands down her waist, I grab her ass through the fabric of her dress, she gasps a little. Now this feels good.  
“You’ve been teasing me all fucking night,” I say now kissing her neck. She shudders when I speak, the vibrations going across her skin, a moan escaped her lips.  
I stop kissing her and look at her. That is some very impressive lipstick. When they say kiss proof, they mean it. “Why’d you stop” she whines.  
“Wait ‘till we get back to the tower, you be doing much more of that, much louder” she smirks, that smirk is always full of mischief “get to the car as fast as you can, I’ll tell Tony where we're going”  
“See you there spiderman” she kisses me one more time before walking off back to the party. The way she said spiderman almost gave me a nosebleed. Taking away all the anger from when Pietro used that dumb ass nickname.  
I walk, maybe a light jog actually, over to where Tony is standing with nat and Bruce.  
“Hey me and y/n are going back home now, see you later”I start walking away  
“Hey not so fast, why so early?” he asks sipping his champagne. What do I tell him? He’s her godfather, I can tell him we’re going to have sex. That's just going to get him to fight me. You shoulda saw the agent who called her sexy in front of him not knowing who he was, he was in medical for three days.  
“We have a lot of homework to do” right after I say this I remember my go-to excuse isn’t possible anymore. Tony took us out of school. Maybe he won't notice.  
“You don't have any homework, I’m your teacher, I don't assign homework,” he said, now with that tone that scares me a little, don't tell him I said that he will never let me forget that. “What are you and y/n planning on doing?”  
“We are…” what do I say “y/n’s feeling a little sick, and she says her shoes are making her feet hurt, I was going to take her home, I can stay and let her go alone if you want” the only thing that Tony cares more about than y/n, is keeping y/n safe.  
“No, go with her, if anything happens I’ll kill you” he patted me on the shoulder a little harder than I expected.

I rush to buck and Pietro, there standing with Steve now.  
“Guess who’s getting laid!” I say.  
“your smiling, is it you?” Steve says. I never thought the frozen soldier would say that. I nod and he gives me a high five. What is up with him?  
“yes, Steve, you're right, I thought you would try and stop me”  
“We told him about the plan,” Bucky says, stifling giggles  
“You are so beautiful y/n, Peter is going to eat you up” he puts his arm around me, bringing me in close “literally” he starts laughing like a little kid. I look at the other two confused.  
“He’s had a few too many drinks, I thought he couldn't get drunk because of the serum, but it turns out that six bottle of champagne and two bottles of hard licker will get him pretty drunk”  
“How...? Why did he drink that much?” they were laughing now, Steve was rubbing the soft fabric on the sleeve of my dress now, with a dazed look. he is really wasted.  
“so we started a little contest, whoever got drunk last won” Pietro explained “my metabolism works to fast to absorb the alcohol and bucky was drinking water in a shot glass” this is what happens when you give the Avengers free booze.  
“Will you tell bucky that I think he lost the contests since he is so drunk” Steve whispers, he is still giggling quietly. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
“Why are you whispering” this is really funny, “ I think you are drunk, Steve,” I said as if I was talking to a two-year-old. Bucky looks up at the sound of footsteps and has to put his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. It was Peter, he was mad again. He looked at me, noticing steve’s hand quite low on my waist, Steve looked at Peter smiling a little bit. Peter swallows and looks at the other two who are now standing behind me. Are they trying to get me killed?  
“y/n are you ready to go?” I nod, trying to pull away from Steve but he keeps holding my waist.  
“No, don't go y/n. stay with us. We’ll make it worth it. More than spider boy ever could” steve purrs, his hand getting lower, if possible. My eyes get wide and I look at Steve. Holy shit he is really drunk. the look on peter face gets dark as he looks Steve in the face, clenching his fists.  
“Steve, let go of y/n unless you want me to snap your wrist” Peter's voice was dead and menacing at the same time. steve took his hand off me faster than you could say ‘rogers’. Peter stuck his arm out for me to take, I took it and he guided me to the door, where the car was waiting, we had it to ourselves this time. The three watch us as we left silently, dumbfounded by what they just watched.


	7. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you know ;)

The black sports car's doors close and we rush into the Avengers building.  
The whole car ride we exchanged glances that practically oozed sex, we didn't want the driver to tell Tony if we did anything. Now that we were back home there was nothing holding us back. As soon as the door closes we start kissing. Peter pushes me against the wall, grabbing my leg thru the slit in the black fabric. I take off his bow tie and toss it, both of us not seeing, nor caring where it went. As we make our way to my room we both got more desperate for what’s to come (more like cum ;) sorry about that). We get to the living room and he reaches around to unzip the dress.  
“Here?” I say shocked  
“No, this dress is getting in the way. I’m taking it off later anyway” the zipper is as smooth now as it was the first time nat did it up. It falls to the floor, I bend over and undo the little latch on my shoes, slipping them off. They are comfortable but man, it feels nice for my feet to be touching the floor. Peter kicked off his shoes too. “fuck” He looks me up and down, all I'm wearing is my black bra and underwear “that’s hot” he mumbles. We go back to kissing, he picks me up, holding me by the bottom of the thighs. I can feel the mound in his pants getting bigger.  
We get to my door and I struggle to get the door unlocked as Peter keeps kissing my neck. When it opens he pushes me in closing it behind him, locking it. He pushes me against my bedroom wall attacking my neck once more. “Did bucky and Pietro get you jealous?” I say breathlessly. I start unbuttoning his shirt.  
“They touch you like that again bad thing are going to happen, I don't want them touching what's mine” he pushes me on the bed. He takes off his shirt and unbuckles his pants “and you’re mine” holy shit this is the sexiest thing he’s ever done.  
“mine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a really short chapter but I wanted to leave the rest up to your imagination.  
> I hoped you liked it. please let me know what you thought in the comments. it really helps me with my next projects. thanks so much for reading this, I really appreciate it.


End file.
